Fuego de noche, nieve de dia
by Aleisha-de-Andrmeda
Summary: **Milo x Camus** songfic...


~~~~~~~~~~Fuego de noche,nieve de día~~~~~~~~~ 

(Milo X Camus) 

_Antes de que empiece a amanecer.  
Y vuelvas a tu vida habitual.  
Debes comprender que entre los dos.  
Todo ha sido puro y natural.  
  
_

Así es todo nuestro mundo,puro y natural al igual que nuestro amor.Un amor que por miedo debe de ser escondido por las malditas reglas de este Santuario.Por las de este Santuario y por las del mundo que ven mal un amor entre hombres...Y siempre me dejas al salir el sol que alumbra este amor que según convenciones no debe existir._  
  
Tu loca mania.  
Has sido mio.  
Solo una vez.  
Dulce ironia.  
Fuego de noche, nieve de dia. _

Aún sigo sin comprender como ocurrio aquella noche,aquellas lágrimas,mis caricias,tus besos...Eres fuego entre las sabanas de mi cama pero cuando sales de ella eres hielo...Siempre has sido hielo,y yo siempre he sido el fuego que quiso derretirte pero parece que ahora cambiamos los papeles....

_  
Luego te levantas y te vas.  
El te esta esperando como siempre.  
Luces tu sonrisa mas normal.  
Blanca, pero fria como nieve.  
  
_

Te fuiste y me dejaste dormido,en mi cama;con el sabor de tus besos aun en mi cuerpo y el furor de tus caricias grabadas en mi mente.¿Cómo puedes volver a su lado después de ser mio?¿Cómo quieres borrar mis besos con sus caricias? 

Te veo caminar a su lado por los alrededores del Santuario,yo entreno junto a mi alumna y tu vas con el a entrenar lejos.Pero se que no vas a entrenar sino a quemar con tus besos su alma de hielo;me miras y me das esa pequeña sonrisa que solo tu tienes.Intentas enfurecerme asi....lo intentas y lo consigues... 

_  
Tu loca mania.  
Has sido mio.  
Solo una vez.  
Dulce ironia.  
Fuego de noche, nieve de dia.  
  
Y mientras yo me quedo sin ti.  
Como un huracan rabioso y febril.  
Tanta pasion, tanta osadia oh, tu  
  
Fuego de noche, nieve de dia...  
  
_

Y llevo una semana esperandote,me prometiste que ibas a volver...Pero aún no lo has hecho,necesito sentirme en tus brazos pero tu prefieres mantenerte lejos de mi,La aurora nuevamente se pinta en el cielo con sus colores de alegria y mi noche...a partir de ahora todas mis noches son solitarias pq tu huella arde en mi interior. 

_  
Noche a noche en blanco sin dormir.  
Ardo entre los pliegues de mi cama.  
Se que estas a punto de venir.  
Pero solo viene la mañana.  
  
_

Necesito sentir tu piel desnuda acariciando mi piel,sentir la dulzura y suavidad de tus labios en mi cuerpo...¿es tan raro lo que siento?.Pasee bajo la luna mientras sus rayos acariciaban mi piel asi como hace unos meses tus manos lo hacían,cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en los alrededores de tu templo y ahi pude escuchar como tu y él os amabais,sentí como le acariciabas y mis lágrimas corrieron por mi cara borrando tus besos y aquellas palabras de amor...corrí intenté irme lejos pero no podía irme de mi destino y el mio es estar solo...Llegué a mi templo y cai desmayado en su entrada,mi tristeza me fundió en un destino adverso... 

_  
Tu loca mania.  
Has sido mio.  
Solo una vez.  
Dulce ironia.  
Fuego de noche, nieve de dia.  
  
_

Abrí los ojos lentamente y solo ví los ojos de mi alumna,preocupada por lo que me habría pasado.No pude resistirlo más y lloré delante de ella...nunca crei que iba a sucumbir asi ante otra persona,yo un caballero de oro que debo ser más fuerte que nadie.Ella me estrecho en sus brazos y me acunó como a un niño pequeño. 

-No es Camus-me repetia una y otra vez-no es Camus,él murio sensei y no está junto a ti.El caballero de Acuario que has visto junto a un muchacho no es otro sino Hyoga... 

Siguió acunandome hasta que me quede dormido,mi llama nocturna no esta junto a mi,mi amor escondido se fué...Se fué... 

_  
Y mientras yo me quedo sin ti.  
Como un huracan rabioso y febril.  
Tanta pasion, tanta osadia oh, tu  
  
Fuego de noche, Nieve de dia. _

Todas las noches recuerdo tu calidez,el sabor de tus besos y lo suave de tu piel junto a la mia;mientras Aleisha,mi alumna se ha convertido en mi amiga,en esa parte que ahora que no t tengo junto a mi me falta...pero mi corazón jamas lo ocupara nadie más pq nunca podre olvidar la huella que me dejaste en el corazón... Aishiteru Camus... 


End file.
